


That's What Friends Are For

by ernyx



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BFFs for life, Clint is adorable, Fluff, coulson's loving every moment of it, nat gets careless, ridiculous fluff honestly someone stop me from getting diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ernyx/pseuds/ernyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subtitle: Next time, she'll steal his hearing aids before complementing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What Friends Are For

    "You’d think that he would have gotten used to it by now. I’m not going to announce my presence every time I enter a room..” She snorts, and Coulson laughs in agreement. “Though it’s probably my fault that I don’t always use the door. You should have his face! So focused and ready for anything on the battlefield and he jumps a foot in the air and spills his coffee all over the floor when I show up at his apartment.  _Honestly._ ”

     She ducks her head. “At least he puts up with me randomly being there without warning though.”

     Phil rolls his eyes. “As if he could stop you.”

     Nat pouts. “He likes having me there, okay? He doesn’t mind. And I like his company.”

     “Don’t let him hear you say that, you’ll never live it down.”

     And right on cue, Clint pops around the corner. “Aww, she  _likes_ me!”

     " **See if I ever say anothing nice about you ever again!** "  
             The redhead groans and shoves her face into her hands.   
                                        “Ah _**fuck** _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Feedback? I'd love to hear it! Drop me a line either here or on my tumblr (@artificiallyimplantedmemories) !


End file.
